the_league_of_utter_disaster_chaos_and_insanityfandomcom-20200214-history
Humans
Humans are the species that is commonly associated with Earth. Despite the fact that they are not the only species living on Earth, they seem to think that they have undisputed control over the entire planet. Other races seem to like attacking them and almost ''winning, then being demolished by some magical twist. It is worth noting that the Humans have not lost a single conflict in their existence, which is pretty awesome. Most other races in the Galaxy hate humans. Species like the Prophets or the Daleks, they all hate humans. Every race in the Galaxy hates one another anyway, but humans seem to be hated especially. (It is worth noting that while Humans are indeed hated, they are not the most hated race in the Galaxy, that title belongs to these guys). Probably because humans are stupid, racist and violent. But being honest, there's never really an explanation as to ''why humans are hated so much. Lots of other races are stupid, like the Grunts. And lots of other species are racist, like the Daleks and Protheans. And almost any species can be associated with violence, apart from the Hanar and the Engineers, and thats only because they're floating sacks of gas. Despite this, almost every species in the galaxy knows to gang up on a human when they see one, even the Flood. However, humanity isn't all bad. There have been some influencial humans in history, and they take leading roles in many galactic organisations, and the League is no different. Probably one of the main reasons why Humans are hated/loved so much is they are just so good at everything. Literally, there isn't a single job or practice or craft that a particular human, given enough time and practice, will be able to master. They are competent fighters, reasonably intelligant in their innovation, and, unlike most races in the Galaxy, they possess respectably advanced technology that they have the brains to use properly (most of the time). For this reason, there are many races in the Galaxy that envy Humans, and want to destroy them out of jealousy. Humans can also be very understanding. As a whole Humans are violent and act on impulse. However, individually or in small groups Humans can be wise and just. This is why Humans are recruited as leaders or facilitators of leading Galactic Organizations, because they are good thinkers and excellent politicians. The main problem with Humans is they are always getting involved in wars. Be it Civil Wars within the species (which were alarmingly common before their ascension into technological advancement) and wars on things that can't be fought, like terror. After they spread out to the Galaxy around them, they also started getting involved in wars, some of which didn't even concern them. However, unlike some races they can actually be quite effective fighters. They also have a habit of being beaten in a war to the point were they could not possibly be beaten any more by forces far more powerful than they are, and then suddenly gaining the ability to utterly annihilate their foes to the point of extinction. In fact, Humans are the only race in the entire Galaxy to fight against more powerful races by themselves, and prevail to such a level that the opposing force is either completely annihilated or driven into hibernation for 100,000 years. Humans are also, surprisingly, very good at making friends. The races that aren't trying to kill them actually like them. Also, Humans tend to forgive races that wrong them (unless there was some serious beef) and they ultimately want peace, despite their methods... History Millions of years ago, Humanity was a Galactic Superpower alongside Prophets, Forerunners and Flood. However, wars between these four factions soon regressed the Humans down to a pre-industrial age race of apes living on their original homeworld of Earth. Although space-faring Humans continued to exist after this conflict, they were far from a Galactic Superpower, and by the time the League was formed the Humans had become all but unknown to the races of the Galaxy. As the apes began to evolve into Humans once more, their civilisation soared. Within just a few thousand years Humans had created the wheel, fire and simple tools. It was around 800 BC (or BLF as it was known to the League) that the League began to infiltrate Earth and teach some important Human leaders about the nature of space, science and aliens. For many years Human Leadership saw wars, technologies, cultures and customs move and change both on their homeworld and in the League throughout the centuries. It was only after the Battle of Inon II that the Human race lost contact with the League when their entire delegation were killed. Humanity continued as a race, unknowing of the planets and civilisations that surrounded it, believing itself to be the only intelligent life in the universe, for nearly 1800 years. It was only after the industrial revolution that one Human, Spein, made contact with the League again and re-established the relationship that the few Humans chosen to be told about the Galaxy had with the League as a Galactic Superpower. Soon afterwards, most of Humankind became knowledge of the League after several alien incursions that occuring in the 2000s-2100s, prompting the now scientifically and technologically advanced Human Race to build massive fleets of starships and probes to explore the Galaxy. Humans even left the Milky Way and colonised the Trek Galaxy, and Humans there continued on a very different evolutionary and technological path to the Humans of the Milky Way. For nearly 400 years the Human race mantained this system until the Human-Covenant War of the 2500s, which nearly destroyed Humanity in the Milky Way Galaxy. It was only thanks to the temporary fall of the Covenant that Earth-bound Humans survived this onslaught, and it prompted the Humans to adapt their technology even more. However, the Human race was enslaved not long after that by the Empire of the Hood, and following the Fall of the Hood Earth had to be abandoned by Humankind, who went to live on the Axiom for 700 years. In the 2700s, Earth-bound Humans made their first contact with Trek Galaxy Humans and the combination of their technologies allowed the Human race as a whole to expand like never before. The Trek Galaxy Humans had been aided by species like the Vulcans which had increased their technological advancements by leaps and bounds, allowing Humankind to reclaim their homeworld. After the Second Galactic War of 5300 PLF, Humanity was recognised as one of the most powerful races in the Galaxy and was given a place in the higher levels of League command and respect. The Human Star Empire stood relatively unchallenged for billions of years until the destruction of their homeworld, Earth, in 5,000,000,000 PLF. This sparked the Third Galactic War which eventually turned out as a victory for the Humans and it secured their alliances with races like the Elites, Silurians and Turians to ensure that their Empire would last forever. Notable Humans in the League *Jorgey *Trask Ulgo *Rarth Devan *Sood *Johnny *Lord Hood *Mon Mothma Category:Species